Bittersweet Regressions
by Carlisle's Tua Cantante
Summary: Set after Edward leaves in New Moon.It's now been 15 years since Edward left.He returns to find a 34 year old Bella now pregnant with her second child."Then allow me to pretend Bella."He pleaded with me."Just this once."I replied.His lips now against mine


**I had this idea before Breaking Dawn. I do hope to post some one shots of Nessie and Jacob. They have become my new favorite couple. I'm not sure where I'm going to with this fanfiction but I know it's going to be JacobxBella. Edward does make his appearance I promise. This fanfiction is dedicated to Kristi who is a proud member of Team Jacob. I'm personally Team Switzerland. This is my first fanfiction on my new account! Anyways on with this story...YAY!**

**Soundtrack:**

**Skater Boy by Avril Lavigne**

**Disclaimer:Roses are Red. Violets are Blue. I don't own. So please don't sue.**

Time passes even when it seems impossible. I laugh now because in reality it is possible for time to pass. Though some people wish for it not to. Time has been ticking quite smoothly for the pass 15 years. Wow. Can you believe it? Fifteen years. In a way I believe Edward made the right decision to leave me. I think that if he would've stayed I wouldn't have my daughter Esmeralda nor would I have a son on the way? I do not regret falling in love with my best friend. Nor do I regret accepting his hand in marriage. I have a stable life. Fifteen Years since that day. I never thought I would see him again.

I spoke too soon.

We were moving into our new home near La Push. My 7 month pregnancy bump made it nearly impossible to do anything and I had to watch as Jacob and Esme move the boxes into the house. I was standing outside watching Jacob and Esme place the boxes in the house. I felt so damn helpless. I watched as one of the toys from one of Esme's boxes fell out and land on the porch with a squeak. I went to pick it up and a strong arm lifted me up and picked up the toy. I looked up the meet the eyes of my husband of 14 years. Jacob.

"Silly Bella. You are no condition to be bending down. " Jacob said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"When Jacob are you going to learn that being pregnant is not a condition?" I asked with a small smile.

"And when are you going to learn that your carrying our son?" He asked placing his hand on my large belly. I was wearing a dark red maternity blouse with a small bow and some jeans. I sighed and gave in. When it came to our future son. He could not be beat in an argument. Esme came outside to try and get another box.

"Esme go and start unpacking your room. I'll be in there to help you make your bed." I said. Esme looked at me and nodded walking inside and up the stairs to her bedroom.

Esmeralda Black. Esme for short. She had inherited nearly everything from her father in her physical appearance. In personality wise she is like a mini me.

When I first became pregnant with her it surprised me but then realizing that I now carried life. I now understood what Edward meant. Yes I admit that part of me still loves him that will possibly never change and Jacob knows that.

Jacob came outside of our home. "Bella..I'll be back later. I'm going to check on Billy." He said placing a kiss on my forehead.We moved away from La Push but that meant being away from Billy and the reservation. I then watched from the porch as he drove off.

I walked inside the house and Esme upstairs. I could hear her moving stuff around. We had a fairly large front yard and in the backyard we had a small wood. I began to unpack the boxes in the kitchen being careful not to drop anything putting the dishes in the cabinets.

I quickly finished putting the dishes away and walked back outside. I sat down on the small swing on the porch and just sat there swinging with one hand on my large belly when I saw a black car pull up to the driveway. I stopped swinging and stood up carefully.

The driver in the car sat there for a while before I saw the door open and the person stepped out. My past has come back to haunt me was my first thought. I ran my fingers through my hair before walking down the steps of the porch carefully. The person or man just stared at me before shutting the car door.

"Edward" I said biting my lip running my fingers through my hair again. His golden eyes poured into mine and it made me dizzy just to stare at him.

**(A/N I was going to stop it there but it was too short! But I didn't. YAY!)**

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Alice." was his simple reply. My mind was in overdrive. Why? After 15 years why did he come back? He didn't know what to say. His eyes scanned me and stopped at my protruding belly.

"Mom! I'm done!" I heard. I turned around and saw Esmeralda running towards me. She quickly stopped when she saw Edward. She didn't say anything but stood next to me.

"Esme. This is Edward." I said introducing them.

"Hi."was all that Esme said.

"Hello Esme" Edward replied with a smile.

"Who is this mom?" Esme asked with a curious look on her face.

"This is Edward. He's a friend of mine." I said. I saw Edward flinch slightly when I said the word friend.

"Esme can you go and play in the backyard?" Esme nodded and smiled at me before running off to the backyard. She was just a blur of black before I saw her jump on the tire swing. That was the good thing about our new home everything was within viewing distance. I saw her wave to me from the tire swing and I waved back with a smile.

"Esme?" Edward asked when I turned back to face him. Edward was still as beautiful as I remembered and it made me a little upset that I wasn't my 18 year old self anymore. I was 34 years old and my hair had begun to grey slightly.

"Her name is Esmeralda Black. Esme for short. I wanted to name her Esme but Jacob wanted something longer and he came up with Esmeralda. She'll be 11 soon." I replied with a deep sigh.

"Bella I-" Edward began before I cut him off.

"What are you doing here? If you've come looking for a relationship. You won't find one. I'm 34 years old Edward. 15 years have passed. Don't tell me you've just decided to stop by because that's not like you. " I said.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness for leaving you 15 years ago. " Edward said.

"I accept your apology Edward. But what I want to know is why? Why you did it? Why did you come back here after all this time? You told me you didn't want me. " I asked biting my lip while one hand was on my large belly.

Edward then pulled my arm pulling me towards him. I winced in pain at the strength he gripped it.

"Do you really think I didn't want you Bella?! When I said I didn't want you it was the blackest kind of blasphemy! If I would've stayed then would you have had Esmeralda and this new baby on the way? Do you regret having her or becoming pregnant with your child? Tell me Bella. Do you?" Edward asked with a growl in his voice.

My eyes filled with tears as he spoke. My mind fluttered back to everything I went through after he left. Depression.My time with Jacob. His proposal and me being pregnant with Esmeralda and then finding out I was pregnant for the second time.

I shook my head tears leaving my face. "Is this why you came back? To throw all of this in my face? I went through so much when you left Edward. It hurts too much to think about it now. The depression. I don't regret Esmeralda. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. " I replied.

Edward released me and I staggered back looking at him wiping my tears away.

"Bella...everyday living without you killed me to my core. I told Alice to stop trying to see you in her visions. The first five years were the most difficult but somehow I knew you had to move on. It amazes me seeing you now after all this time.You did it Bella."

Edward said taking a step towards me.

"You weren't coming back. I realized that after the first five years. Jacob was a big help though. He stitched me back up after the depression. You still haven't answered my question Edward. Why did you come back now?" I asked staying my same position. He took another step forward but now the only thing that was in the way was my belly. I looked at the ground and sighed.

"I came back because Alice had a vision about you...and I wanted to see you how you were doing. Bella..your still as beautiful as you were 15 years ago. " Edward said with a whisper.

"Don't say things you don't mean Edward..." I replied looking up at him. The tension was so enormous. It killed me to even think of his lips pressing against mine.

"I do mean it Bella...I promise you that. " Edward said pressing a cold hand to my cheek. I gasped at this because I was so used to Jacob's warm hand pressing against my face.

"Please don't...Edward.." I pleaded. I shouldn't be doing this. I was 34 years old and he still looked 17. I lost all self control of myself. I was married. I had a daughter in the backyard and a son on the way.

"It doesn't matter. For this time we have at the moment. Let's pretend that I never left.." Edward replied his voice a seductive whisper.

"No...I can't pretend..." I whispered back. Edward's forehead then pressed against my own.

"Then allow me to pretend Bella..."Edward pleaded with me. It was getting harder and harder to resist him. I finally just gave in.

"Just this once.."I replied before his cold lips pressed against my own. I didn't know how to react to this. All my will power melted in this one little moment. I was letting him pretend. But this was so wrong. I placed my hands on his shirt. The kiss deepened and I allowed it to. I had no self control. None. My eyes closed and I don't know how long I allowed him to pretend.I bearly noticed when a car screeched to a halt in our driveway parking behind Edward's and it's car door slammed close.

I pulled away quickly. Looking past Edward. I saw a hurt expression. I then to opened my mouth to speak but the person was faster.

"Why.." The person asked.

"Jacob..." I replied biting my swollen lips.

**I tried to make this chapter as long as possible. Please don't be mad at me for leaving a cliffy. I'm going to start working on chapter 2 so I don't get hate mail. I hope you enjoyed! **

**I know that purple button is just calling for you! Don't make it cry and click it! **

**Review! **


End file.
